totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czarna dama i pustynia - klęska gwarantowana!
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival - Odcinek Piąty Chris odpoczywał obok domku. Chris: 'Siemano telewidzowie! ''Obok niego stanął (?) Jones. 'Jones: '''Chris, nie pokazuj się uczestnikom w stroju kąpielowym! ._. ''Westchnięcie. Po chwili wziął trąbkę i syrenę. ;u; 'Chris: '''TEŻ MAM PRAWO DO ODPOCZYNKU! ''Jones nadal słuchał "przełożonego", jednak po chwili wyszedł. '''Jones: '''Co za złamas... kto produkuje się pół godziny?! '''Chris: '''Nieważne. Poprzednio w Charyzmatycznym Przetrwaniu dowiedzieliśmy się, że nie warto ufać każdemu zawodnikowi, szczególnie Courtney, Heather, Manson i Stewartowi. Wyzwaniem było szukanie kielicha, gdzie niektórzy dość się... wyłożyli. Ruth oddała immunitet Heather, ale za karę musiała się pożegnać ze swoim chłopakiem Brickiem. Kto odpadnie następny? Tego dowiecie się w Charyzmatycznym Przetrwaniu! ' Kamera zbliża się na pustynię. W oddali widać całujących się Mike'a i Zoey, a obok nich stoi zniesmaczony Dominic. Podczas przejażdżki na wielbłądach, Jasmine i Victor biją się zażarcie. Obok Brick pomaga Ruth zasadzić nasionka w piachu. Marilyn i Manson szarpią się za włosy, a Darwin to komentuje facepalmem. Na sam koniec Scott odkopuje reaktor jądrowy, Heather i Courtney uciekają przerażone, a Stewart rzyga na machinę, która wybucha. Z wybuchu na kamerze jest szkłem napis: "Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival." Kącik Zwycięzców Kłótnia Courtney i Heather. Nawet dziewczyny podzieliły miejsce na dwa obozy. Courtney: 'Jak to szkoda, że tylko raz tu nie byłam...! A ty mi nie ubliżaj! '''Heather: '''Heh, pannica! Mówi to ktoś, kto tylko liże dupę producentów, żeby zyskać nietykalność. '''Courtney: '''Odszczekaj to! '''Heather: '''BUFF! BUFF! -,- Twoje teksty nadal nie są warte szczekania... ;-; ''Courtney już była maksymalnie wkurzona. 'Courtney: '''A wiesz gdzie ja to mam? ''Heather wzruszyła ramionami i odpoczywała w swojej "posesji". 'Courtney: '''Tobie tak łatwo przychodzi... ignorantko. '''Heather: '''Cudowne miejsce, nieprawdaż? ^^ '(PZ - Heather): 'Ja wiem, że ta szmata próbuje mnie uwieść do eliminacji, ale nie będzie w stanie mi dyktować w warunków! JEDYNĄ DYKTATORKĄ JESTEM JA!!! Czy ta szmata chce czy nie, za żadne skarby NIGDY nie założę z nią sojuszu. ''Heather tylko sobie spojrzała przez okno i od razu je zamknęła. 'Heather: '''Niedobrze mi... ''Courtney też poszła spać (bo całą noc kłóciła się z Heather). '(PZ - Courtney): '''Nie mogę być niewyspana na dzisiejsze zadanie... ''Heather zabrała herbatę z "posesji" Courtney. 'Courtney: '''ODDAJ! >:( '''Heather: '''Sorki młoda, ale to jest środek, czyli NASZE. ''Courtney wzięła puderniczkę Heather. 'Heather: '''To moja posesja! ;-; '''Courtney: '''Oops... ''Wysypała wszystko z puderniczki. '(PZ - Courtney): '''Zasłużyła na to! :( ''Na koniec głęboko odetchnęła z ulgą. 'Manson: '''Za dużo by rozmawiać... po prostu nie widzisz, jaka wkurzająca? Nawet Chris powiedział, że jest najgorsza. To coś znaczy. ''Chłopaki się zgodzili. 'Stewart: '''Marilyn i Courtney to wielkie zagrożenia, jednak zostaje nam w potędze jeszcze Scott. Idiota, który uznał, że jak wyeliminuje tamtych chłopaków, to będzie super antagonistą. Wtedy pozostaną nam dziewczyny, jeśli odpadnie Scottuś. Potem możemy zająć się tymi wypłoszami. Ja proponuję jednak, żeby... ''Kiedy Stewart mówi o strategii, Manson na niego patrzy zauroczona. 'Stewart: '''Czy zrozumiałaś plan? ''Manson szybko przytakuje. '(PZ - Stewart): '''A potem wyeliminuję te dwie łajzy, które uważają się za najbardziej "fabolosowatych" koleżków. Na koniec pozostanie mi tylko Zoey. ''Nagle wpadł Jones z syreną. 'Manson: '''PALI SIĘ? >:( ''Wszyscy się natychmiastowo budzą. 'Zoey: '''Czy uszłam z życiem? ''Facepalm tamtego sojuszu. 'Zoey: '''No wiecie, dzwoni syrena... '''Stewart: '''Miałaś zły sen. XD ''Potem Stewart jeszcze chwilę chciał odpocząć, ale drugi raz usłyszał dźwięk syreny. 'Stewart: '''Kur... ''Jones każe im wyjść na dwór. Przed chatą Wszyscy widzą półnagiego Chrisa, który się opala nad oazą. Wszyscy wybałuszają też oczy. 'Wszyscy: '''WTF :O ''Chris tylko rzucał w nimi akcesoriami. 'Chris: '''Zboczeńcy! ;-; ''Manson oberwała krzesłem, Marilyn chciała jej okazać trochę współczucia. '(PZ - Marilyn): '''Myślę, że może jeszcze zostać protagonistką. '(PZ - Manson): 'Nie mogę się zbłaźnić przed tą suką od siedmiu boleści, więc... ;) ''Manson rzuciła kawałkiem krzesła w dziewczynę. 'Manson: '''Nie będziesz mnie "ratować". ''Marilyn posmutniała. 'Marilyn: '''Proszę, siostrzyczko, daj mi drugą szansę! ''Manson patrzy się na wszystkich, a każdy na nią z wyrzutem. 'Manson: '''Ech... no dobrze... -_- '(PZ - Manson): 'Skłamałabym, aby poczuła się lepiej. Nie ma mowy, że będę MIŁA! ''Chris zaczął objaśniać wyzwanie. 'Chris: '''Skoro jesteśmy już tutaj, czas omówić zadanie. ''Chris nadal był półnago, a Jones go "wyrzucił". 'Jones: '''Zanim je omówimy, to gdzie jesteśmy? '''Wszyscy: '''Na pustynii... ''Facepalm Ruth. 'Jones: '''A jak mam a imię? '''Wszyscy: '''Jones... '''Manson: '''Ile jeszcze tych denerwujących pytań. '''Jones: '''2+2... no nie wiem, zero? XD Nieważne, dzisiaj mówiliśmy o Jones'ie, więc nakręcimy sobie mini film. '''Zoey: '''Na czym on polega? '''Jones: '''Na tym, że musicie... ''Wszyscy są zaciekawieni. 'Jones: '...uciekać! <3 Wszyscy rzucili się w pogoń, krzycząc. 'Jones: '''Heheheh, bawią mnie te dzieciaki. ''Poszedł do domku i rozebrał się. ;u; Potem założył strój kowboja. 'Jones: '''Nie skryjecie się przede mną. ''Zawiązał śpiącego Chrisa przy drzewie i ruszył polować na dzieciaki. Zadanie Manson, Marilyn i Stewart Ta trójka biegła w jedną stronę, ale zauważyli siebie, kiedy byli już w oddali od Jones'a. 'Manson: '''Nie biegnąć za mną. >:( ''Marilyn się dziwnie na nią spojrzała. 'Marilyn: '''Huh? ''Manson prychnęła i ze Stewartem poszła dalej. '(PZ - Manson): '''Teraz liczy się tylko jedno, trzeba się pozbyć tej wariatki. xDDD ''Ktoś zaczął w nich strzelać. 'Stewart: '''Mam nowy plan! ''Wziął Marilyn jako tarczę ochronną, a Manson była w nim zauroczona. Po chwili wszyscy zaczęli uciekać. 'Marilyn: '... Nagle zorientowała się, że dostała farbą. 'Jones: '''Została tylko dziesiątka! (please) '(PZ - Manson): 'I dobrze, tylko szkoda, że ona jeszcze nie wypadła. ;u; ''Po chwili Stewart i Manson znaleźli sobie jakieś schronienie. 'Manson: '''Liczę, że szybko nie zostanie wysadzone... '''Stewart: '''Ja też nie. ^-^ ''Jednak ich obawy były prawdziwe. Budynek okazał się fatamorganą i tam nastąpił wybuch. Victor i Jasmine Ci poszli ze sobą. 'Jasmine: '''Kto był pierwszy tutaj? ''Victor podniósł rękę do góry. 'Victor: '''Jasne, że Ty księżniczko, ale działamy razem. '''Jasmine: '''Zgoda. ;_; ''Nie minęła godzina i Jasmine żałowała swojej decyzji. 'Jasmine: '''Możesz stąd pójść? '''Victor: '''Za magiczny podarunek z Twoich ust. ;u; '''Jasmine: '''Chwila... co? ._. '''Victor: '''Gówno. :( Jasmine ''Jasmine próbowała znaleźć resztę. 'Jasmine: '''Nic nie zrobiłam i zostałam w najlepszej piątce w wyzwaniu. Trzeba zdobyć teraz immunitet. ;u; Wywalę Victora! ''Przed nią stała zdeterminowana Heather. 'Heather: '''Ja też mam broń, dwulicowa murzynko. ^^ ''Zestrzeliła w nią, a ta upadła od razu na ziemię. 'Heather: '''Było ich czterech do pokonania... więc zostaną jeszcze trzy. ;D Darwin ''Darwin nic nie słyszał, bo był głęboko w śnie. 'Darwin: '''What the hell? :o ''Darwin jednak nie zdał sobie uwagi, że wszyscy go podeptali. 'Darwin: '''To tylko fatalny sen... jak można tak zapominać o super postaci? ;_; ''Wszyscy byli obok Chrisa. 'Darwin: '''Hej, jak tak długo leżałem? '''Courtney: '''Ominęło cię wyzwanie. :O XD Farciarz. W gruncie rzeczy, Chris ma grubą drzemkę, bo śpi od 6 godzin, dokładnie tyle szukał nas Jones z farbą ^_^ O, idzie Jasmine! -,- ''Jasmine usiadła obok reszty. 'Jasmine: '''Heather została wyeliminowana? '''Courtney: '''Nie... '''Jasmine: '._. Darwin? 'Darwin: '''Byłem zaspany i dlatego. Teraz muszę jakoś się skryć, jak on ich wykryje. :D ''Facepalm Zoey. 'Marilyn: '''Zostali Manson i Stewart. Heather musi ich pokonać! '''Courtney: '''Nie-e... Heather ma odpaść! -,- ''Darwin westchnął i znalazł zapasową broń. 'Darwin: '''Nie tylko Hedzia szuka. XD Manson&Stewart vs. Heather ''Heather znalazła dwóch oponentów. 'Heather: '''Dzień dobry, pozostaliście mi tylko Wy, bo Darwin... gdzieś zaginął. ;u; '''Stewart: '''Hah, ty jesteś z tą strzelbą, bo... ''Dostał w usta, a Manson rzuciła się na azjatkę. 'Manson: '''SPIERDALAJ OD MOJEGO CHŁOPAKA! -_- NIE ZNASZ ZASADY GTFO?! >:( ''Po chwili Heather sama sobie strzeliła farbą. 'Manson: '''Wygląda na to, że wygrałam! <3 ''Po chwili ktoś jednak w nią strzelił usypiaczem. 'Gwen: '''Ani mi się waż we mnie strzelać. -.- ''Odetchnęła z ulgą. 'Gwen: '''Cholerna fatamorgana... to w kogo trafiłam? :P ''Gwen szybko uniknęła pocisku od Jones'a. 'Jones: '''Gwen! Ty tutaj? '''Gwen: '''Jones... :O ''Jones wzruszył ramionami. 'Jones: '''No wiesz, jestem zastępcą Chrisiaka. Chodź do obozu, musisz przecież z Nami zostać. '''Gwen: '''W gruncie rzeczy fajnie jest chodzić po pustyni, znaleźć jakąś oazę, popatrzeć się na piękno słońca, ale najbardziej wkurzająca jest fatamorgana. Może chodźmy? ;D Do obozu ''Darwin jednak postanowił zostać. Tam były jakieś dwie postacie, więc szybko odruchowo cisnął w jedną postać. '???: '''TO BOLI! >:( ''Darwin chciał zobaczyć, w kogo wcelował. Okazało się, że to był Jones. xD 'Darwin: '''Sorry, stary. '''Jones: '''Nie szkodzi, ta farba tylko zepsuta... na taczce mam ofiary. ''Darwin popatrzył na Heather, Manson i Stewart'a. 'Darwin: '''Niezły ruch, geniusze. ^^ ''Chris już się obudził i zobaczył wszystkich w farbie. 'Chris: '''Co tu się działo? -,- '''Jones: '''Malowaliśmy farbami. (please) ''Chris strzelił facepalm'a. 'Chris: '''Dobra, tylko Darwin jest cały.. zyskujesz nietykalność. '''Darwin: '''Jest! :D ''Zaczął się cieszyć i podniósł ręce do góry. 'Chris: '''Chciałem rozdać dwie nietykalności... zaraz, Gwen?! '''Gwen: '''No nie. -_- '''Chris: '''Niszczycielka obrazów nas odwiedziła! No dobra, debiutujesz w tym odcinku. '''Courtney: '''NIE MA TAKIEJ OPCJI! -,- MUSISZ MNIE NAJPIERW WYRZUCIĆ, NIE DOPUSZCZĘ DO TEGO! ''Chris wpadł na genialny pomysł. Ceremonia Na ceremonii byli już wszyscy oraz związani Courtney i Jones. 'Chris: '''Tak to jest, gdy próbuje się zastąpić prowadzącego! -,- '''Jones: '''Idioto... zasnąłeś. -_- A Darwin też nie powinien zyskać nietykalność, bo mnie poharatał. '''Chris: '''Aaaaaaaaa, wymierzył Ci karę. xD No to cię rozwiązuję... '''Courtney: '''A co ze mną? ''Gwen przed nią stanęła z triumfalnym uśmiechem. 'Gwen: '''Wygląda na to, że odpadasz, szmato. ;) ''Mrugnęła oczkiem i poszła zadowolona. '''Gwen: '''Wybacz, ale tylko się cieszę, że wreszcie odpoczniesz od tych programów. '''Chris: '''Skoro już jesteśmy, to możecie oddać głosy! Tylko nie możecie na Gwen, ani na Darwina. :) ''Darwin - Więc prowadzę. Skoro wyleci jeszcze dziś jedna osoba, na pewno to będzie ona.'' *Ruth - 1 głos ''Heather - Teraz tak szybko nie wylecę!'' *Manson - 1 głos *Ruth - 1 głos ''Jasmine - Mam wiele powodów do głosowania na niego...'' *Manson - 1 głos *Ruth - 1 głos *Victor - 1 głos ''Marilyn - Wygląda na to, że jednak niesłusznie się myliłam co do Ciebie. Musisz odpocząć.'' *Manson - 2 głosy *Ruth - 1 głos *Victor - 1 głos ''Manson - Teraz to ty się pożegnasz z programem!'' *Manson - 2 głosy *Marilyn - 1 głos *Ruth - 1 głos *Victor - 1 głos ''Ruth - Nie wiem która z Was jest zła, ale coś mi właśnie mówiła Zoey.'' *Manson & Marilyn - 2 głosy *Ruth - 1 głos *Victor - 1 głos ''Scott - Sorry młoda, ale dzisiaj to Ty opuścisz program.'' *Ruth - 2 głosy *Manson - 2 głosy *Marilyn - 2 głosy *Victor - 1 głos ''Victor - Jasmine była taka boska. 'Marilyn: '''Dziękuję. Pewnie byłam za słaba. :( ''Marilyn i Courtney zostały wystrzelone poza pustynię. 'Chris: '''Jedna doszła, dwie wyleciały, przez co zostaje nam szczęśliwa jedenastka! Zostańcie dalej z nami w Charyzmatycznym Przetrwaniu! ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki